


Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non Consensual, Stockholm Syndrome, baby kink, bed wetting, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't protect you if you're smarter than me," Jim whispers in the dark, clinging close to Richard's side. "If you're smarter than me then you'll have to do the protecting."</p><p>"I can't stop being smart," Richard hissed.</p><p>"But I can stop protecting you."</p><p>Richard stops studying and his grades drop and Jim protects him. No one asks questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

Richard was getting better grades at school.

"I can't protect you if you're smarter than me," Jim whispers in the dark, clinging close to Richard's side. "If you're smarter than me then you'll have to do the protecting."

"I can't stop being smart," Richard hissed.

"But I can stop protecting you."

Richard stops studying and his grades drop and Jim protects him. No one asks questions.

\---

"Why don't you suck your thumb anymore?" Jim asks in the bathroom at lunch. They're hiding. They always hide.

"People teased me and da beat me," Richard mumbled, his hand gravitating towards his mouth. "So I stopped."

"I liked it better when you did," Jim said and Richard sticks his thumb in his mouth and Jim kisses his cheek.

\---

Jim is in charge of buying clothes and dressing Richard. Richard doesn't protest when he buys shorts for him and kid's clothes or things that looks like kid's clothes. It makes him feel like how old he really is. Jim says he should be six for the rest of his life but he's turning seventeen in October.

 _They're_ turning seventeen in October. Jim says that he's twenty one and an adult. Richard believes him, Jim is so much bigger and better than he is.

\---

They're nearing thirty though Jim says he's still twenty five and Richard is still six. There are tigers in their home now. Jim says they're tigers. They scare Richard.

"What's wrong with him?" Severin asks. Richard is sucking on a pacifier that Jim bought him because his thumb was infected (again).

"Retarded," Jim replies crudely and both tigers laugh. They coo at him and baby him and put their hands in his hair and on his cheeks.

"Isn't he so cute?" Sebastian says. "Do you always make him wear those clothes?"

Jim nods. "It makes him look sort of slutty, doesn't it?"

Richard wants to say that he isn't slutty and that he isn't retarded, he's just a baby but good little boys are seen and not heard. Richard sucks his pacifier and waits for the tigers to leave. Jim would save him from them soon.

\---

The infection spreads to his hand. It hurts to move it and Richard cries a lot. Jim can't figure out what's wrong and Richard won't tell him. Severin is the one who notices the spreading marks on Richard's hand.

He is taken to the hospital and there is a tube with medicine put into his arm.

\---

Jim and the younger tiger visit him. Sebastian says he doesn't like Richard and that makes Richard cry. He likes Severin though. Severin brings him lollies and a teddy bear. Jim brings him balloons.

The hospital food is yucky. Jim only lets him eat jello and pudding and sandwiches with peanut butter and jelly. Jim brings his story books and reads to him. The doctors ask if Jim needs to find a therapist for Richard. Jim says he's seeing someone. Jim says that he was worse but Richard has always been the same.

\---

Richard doesn't talk to any of the strangers even though they tell him to. Even though they say that he has to. He sucks on his pacifier and cries when they take it away and tell him it hurts his jaw.

Jim takes him away after a week in the hospital and when he gets home Jim kisses him on the couch for hours and Richard sucks on Jim's tongue instead of the pacifier or his thumb. He's wearing a plastic thing on his thumb. Jim says it's just for now, just until it's fully healed and they can take the bandage off. Richard still has to take 'antibiotics' in the mornings and before bed.

He doesn't like the pills. They stick in his throat and he cries when Jim makes him take them sometimes.

\---

Sebastian and Jim go on dates. Severin says they're fucking and he's jealous. He thinks that because Richard is 'retarded' Severin can talk to him but Richard tells Jim what Severin says to him because secrets make him feel sick. Jim was supposed to know everything.

Jim had already known. He says that he and Sebby might have to fuck on the couch, where Severin can walk in on them.

\---

Sebastian and Jim go on dates. Severin watches Richard when they go out though all he ever does is watch telly and suck on his pacifier. His thumb isn't healed yet.

Severin rapes him. Richard thinks it's rape. Severin puts drugs in his water and Richard falls asleep but he can still feel Severin fucking him. Richard thinks its fucking. He's never been fucked before, Jim has only kissed him and fucked other boys and men. He is touched when he wakes up and his penis is hard and it won't go away but that's the only time he is touched like that.

Severin rapes him and when he wakes up he is being held and rocked and told not to cry. He doesn't cry. He waits for Jim to come to do that.

\---

"I think Rin touched me," Richard says, pulling his pacifier out of his mouth for once.

"He probably did," Jim replies. Richard shakes his head and rubs at his cheeks.

"He touched me badly. Like how you told me people might when you told them I was dumb."

Jim shook his head and made Richard take off his pants and felt in Richard's hole.

"I don't think you should talk to Rin anymore."

\---

Richard starts wetting the bed again. Jim doesn't sleep with him anymore and cleans him every morning, bathing him and scrubbing at his skin and telling him he's bad. Richard doesn't mean to wet the bed, he just knows he wakes up smelling like piss, crying like he used to. Richard always cries.

\---

"You fucked him," he hears Jim say.

"Your proof?" Severin retorts.

"Traces of rohypnol, you fucking monster. He's fucking retarded."

"No he's not."

\---

Jim doesn't talk to him and Richard tries to take care of himself but he can't make tea and only knows how to cook eggs. Severin helps him sometimes and Sebastian ignores him with Jim.

\---

Severin rapes Richard again. Jim said it was okay so maybe it was just sex this time. Richard didn't like it but he's more certain he was touched and all he can remember about last time was how much it had hurt and finding blood in his pants when he went to pee.

Severin tells Richard he is useless and retarded and hopeless. He tells Richard he's ugly and fat and just a baby. He tells Richard he doesn't deserve anything.

\---

Jim says the same things that Severin does. He tells Richard that he's just a baby. Just a baby. He can't do anything. Just a baby. He needs to be protected and helped and left out. Just a baby.


End file.
